Intolerant Peter
by Tom Holland is my life
Summary: Includes Severe Lactose Intolerant Peter Moderate Gluton intolerant Peter Mild histamine intolerant Peter SYMPTOMS WILL BE LISTED IN FIRST CHAP AND EACH SUMMERY! These are completely unrelated but will do a load of chaps. Each chap is one shot. Series
1. Lactose intolerance in front of Tony

~some will be very short, whereas some will be longer!~

LACTOSE INTOLERANT SYMPTOMS

Abdominal bloating, pain, or cramps

Borborygmi (rumbling or gurgling sounds in the stomach)

Diarrhea

Flatulence, or gas

Nausea, which may be accompanied by vomiting

THIS WILL BE LONG!

I ALSO SUPPORT MOTHER! PEPPER!

Peter was 8 when he was diagnosed with severe Lactose Intolerance. He couldn't eat anything with more than half-a-cup's worth of dairy in a product, or he'd react. When he had the Spider-Bite, most of his allergies had gone. His Lactose had gone down to a minor reaction! However... he still had flare ups. But they were as rare as him being MJ. Like... in 2 years, he'd had 1 reaction. Peter still had slices of pizza when the Avengers came over or he was eating with Tony. Sure, he'd get really bad stomach pains after, but it was worth it.

One day, when Peter had the entire weekend with Tony, Tony invited Pepper along on their excursions. Pepper was very maternal when Peter was around, it was like another Aunt May... but younger...

First, Tony made them all pancakes... but burnt them. So, they settled for cereal instead. After Peter finished his (very) milky breakfast, his stomach began grumbling, unhappily as it tired to digest the excess dairy. Tony looked over at Peter's very loud stomach and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Then, they all went for a walk round Central Park, which turned into a contest of who could get to the nearest ice-cream stall. Peter won by a landslide, but had jostled his stomach as it churned restlessly. Peter could feel the dull cramps slowly increasing in pain as the day passed.

After the run, they all ate a (shit)tone of ice-cream. Peter's stomach had grown in size, slightly. On the slow walk back, Peter felt one warning cramp of a future explosion if he didn't find a bathroom soon. Peter told Tony that he was heading to a bathroom in the nearest cafe.

Tony had noticed the kid's grumbling stomach at breakfast, but thought he was just hungry. After the run, he also noticed Peter paling and wrapping his arms around his stomach. He also noticed that when they'd eaten ice cream, Peter's shirt looked slightly tighter around his abdomen area. Then, when he'd ran off to a bathroom, Tony knew something was up. He confronted Pepper. "Hey, Pep? I think somethings wrong with the kid." Tony said, shifting from where he was waiting for Peter to come back. Pepper frowned, "What do you mean?" Tony told her what he'd noticed, and all Pepper did was raise her eyebrows, a smirk playing on her lips. Her eyes were gentle though, "Tony, it sounds like he's Lactose Intolerant." Tony's mind blanked for a few seconds. Enough for Pepper to think that he didn't know what that meant. "It means he can't eat dairy, Tones. Poor thing must really be suffering now. I mean... he had a very milky breakfast, and loads of ice cream. You should go and check on him." Tony felt really bad now. "I um... I'll give him some space."

* * *

The amount of liquid that just escaped Peter's body amazed and disgusted him. It amazed him because he didn't know that there was that much liquid in his body. It disgusted him because... well... it was gross. He cleaned himself up and walked out of the bathroom, praying he could escape the cafe before someone else walked in and knew it was him. He hurried out and tried to locate Mr Stark before his stomach gave another sharp cramp and he was forced to run back into the bathroom. He heaved and retched up everything he had from that day. (And probably the last 15 years)

When he was eventually done, the cramps were duller but still there. He hurried out again and _did_ find Tony this time. He put on a brave face and sauntered over. Mr Stark jumped up and grinned, "I thought you'd died and come back to life. What took you so long?" Peter felt a lie formulate itself so quick, it made him feel dirty. "The queue was massive, man. I mean, I coulda ran to the tower and back before I was in the toilet." Tony looked into the (very) small cafe and judged that there could well have been a queue. "Ok, kid. One question though?" He asked as the 3 of them began to walk off. "Mmm?" Peter answered, looking at the trees. "Are you Lactose?" Pepper lightly slapped his arm and Peter stumbled. "Um... not really. Not since before the bite. Even then it was only mild." _Liar._ Tony accepted the answer, "Ok. How about we grab some McDonalds and head back to the tower. Watch a movie?" Pepper agreed, but said no McDonalds and Peter agreed to both. Tony went back to the tower and made the orders to McDonalds and set up the movie. Pepper had gone to make one of her nutrition smoothies and Peter had disappeared once they got in.

Peter was, once again, in a very disturbing situation. He was violently being sick out of both ends. The bottom end was coming out in the toilet, and he was heaving into the sink. _This is karma for eating too much._ When he felt slightly better, he made his way down to the living room. He flopped onto the couch and crossed his legs behind his butt. His head rested on the sofa arm and he tried to ignore the sounds of his stomach reacting to all the dairy. A drink gets placed in front of him, and he winces. _Of course its a milkshake..._ He sipped the cool beverage, tenderly and focused on the movie

Tony and Pepper were on the love seat, while Peter was stretched out across the sofa. Pepper tutted and got up and placed a blanket over Peter's body. About another 15 minutes into the movie, and Tony was out like a light.

Even though the boys were asleep, Pepper was still watching the movie. About 10 minutes after Tony had fallen asleep, Pepper turned into a proper mum. She was listening out for Peter's breathing, finding that a Childs breathing always calmed her down. She once had a younger sister, before she moved to London, and Peter reminded Pepper of her. Her name was Hayley.

Hayley was kind and sensitive, she was polite and charming. But she was witty and sarcastic. Peter reminded her of Hayley so much.

Hayley was also Lactose intolerant. So, one too many had Pepper ended up having to clean up her sisters bodily messes after an attack. So, she was prepared.

Peter shifted in his sleep, but also made a noise. Pepper couldn't help but wince. It was flatulence... or... a fart.

Whenever Hayley used to gas, she usually got a back-end evacuation after. Pepper ran and got a bucket, just in case and placed it by Peter's face. Less than 2 minutes later, Peter shot up and leaned over the couch and threw up, violently. Pepper sat by his feet (after grabbing a towel and placing it near his backside just in case) and rubbed them as he threw up. No sooner, did it come out of the reverse side as well. _I'm glad I put the towel there, after all._ Pepper thought as she kept rubbing his feet. Peter looked up to her and her heart broke. "Miss Potts... I don't feel so good..." His stomach rumbled loudly, and Peter whined before leaning over to throw up again. Pepper moved from his feet to his head and began rubbing his head. Peter hung his head over the bucket and left it there. "Think you're spent?" She asked, and Peter shook his head. "Vomit?" Pepper asked. A blush rose to Peter's cheeks as he shook his head. "Ok, that's ok. Come on, let's get you to the bathroom." Pepper helped Peter up and to the bathroom. "I'm just gonna make you a drink, go and lay down when you're done. Peter made a noise of "ok" before locking the door. Pepper called in the cleaning bots and made a drink that she used to make for her sister.

A strawberry and Pineapple smoothy. It used no dairy and hardly any sugar. Perfect. She also added a small teaspoon of salt to balance out Peter's salt levels in his body. When she walked back, Peter was dozing on the bed. She placed the drink down. "Feeling better?" He shook his head. "A little." Pepper handed him the drink and he drank it all. Peter looked up at her in a look of longing. "What's the matter?" Pepper asked. "You just remind me of my mom. She used to make that drink for me when I used to react." He began to cry and Pepper pulled him into her arms. She hushed him to sleep and accidentally fell asleep along with him.


	2. Gluten Intolerance in front of Avengers

GLUTEN INTOLERANT SYMPTOMS

Bloating  
Diarrhea, Constipation and Smelly Feces  
Abdominal Pain  
Headaches  
Feeling Tired  
~~~~~~~~~~

WILL BE SHORT!

Peter and the Avengers were out having dinner. Peter had a look at some of the Gluten Free Options, but decided that the food didn't look good enough. So, he chanced eating a big 15" pizza. When it arrived, Peter tucked straight in. He didn't realise that Captain America was staring at him with a look of awe as well as Bruce. Everyone else was too focused on their dinner. Peter let out a soft belch,  
(you know that one where you kinda breathe out? That one)  
and blushed. "Um... good pizza?" smooth Parker... real smooth... Bruce was staring at Peter's empty plate and Steve was staring at his face. "Peter, how fast is your metabolism?" Steve asked. Peter shrugged, "No idea," Bruce smiled, "Steve, it's as fast as yours, maybe faster. Spider's can eat their body weight a day. So, for Peter... that's a lot of food." By now, the rest of the Avengers were staring at him. Tony cleared his throat. "Any room for dessert?" Peter sighed, thankful the attention was off him.

"Um... I'll have the cheesecake." The waitress smiled as she took the orders and left, leaving the Avengers in silence. Bruce and Steve began talking, as did Clint and Natasha. Tony was about to turn to Peter, when he saw his head on the table. Peter groaned softly as Tony poked his shoulder. Tony whispered for him to go off to the loo, to give them some private time. They walked off, but Tony noticed Peter's arms around his abdomen. When they were in the foyer bit just before the loos, Tony looked in Peter's eyes. "Ok.. spill. somethings up." Peter sighed, before wrapping one arm around his stomach and one on his head. "I just have a small headache... nothing major."

After Peter had eaten his dessert, Tony noticed his shirt looked tighter and his face was pale. Tony excused them both again but Peter made a move to leave.

Peter tried to leave from Tony before the inevitable happened... Maybe I shouldn't have had that pizza and cheesecake. "Don't walk away from me, Peter." Tony said, grabbing Peter's arm. Peter didn't have enough time to move away. His stomach had been cramping just below his navel for a good 30 minutes now. Before he could say anything, he felt his bowls loosen. Peter groaned as he pitched forwards, grabbing his stomach in his arms. "SHIT!" Tony yelled, jumping out of the way. Peter felt his stomach bubble again and he had enough time to run into the bathroom. This time, he threw up because of his headache. When he came out, Tony was talking with a janitor.

Tony looked at Peter's pale face and decided that something was wrong. "Pete?" Peter glanced up, "There's some spare trousers in my bag in case this happened, could you grab them?" Tony went and grabbed Peter's bag and allowed the boy to go and clean himself up. He explained that he left his trousers in the garbage disposal before sighing, heavily. "I uh... have a moderate Gluten Intolerance..." Tony didn't yell at him, although he felt like it. "Oh, Pete... That sucks..."

When they made their way back to the table, the gang were eating a final course, but Peter declined. When they sat in the booth, Tony grabbed a piece of bread when he realised that something was resting on his shoulder. He looked through the corner of his eye, and saw Peter's unmistakable curly locks. He signed for Bruce to take a picture on his phone and then show Tony. Bruce did, and Tony saw a dozing Peter on his shoulder, looking comfortable. Tony wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his armpit and allowed to boy to sleep, for he knew that tiredness was a Gluten Intolerant side-affect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He looked over at Clint after placing Peter in his bed and glared. "Dad!" Clint mouthed. Tony huffed and closed Peter's door..

Yeah, he was defiantly on the right lines for being the kids dad...


	3. Peter has a histamine reaction

HISTAMINE INTOLERANT SYMPTOMS

Fatigue

Digestive issues

Nausea

Vomiting

WILL BE SHORT AND QUITE FAST PACED! SORRY!

When Peter woke up, he was in a hospital bed. He looked around and saw Tony laying next to him in a chair. Peter went to sit up, but found a sharp pain across his abdomen. He hissed, and clutched a hand to it.

Tony woke up at the hiss and sighed in relief. "Peter, thank god that you're awake," Tony exclaimed. Peter frowned, about to ask for an explanation when it all came back to him.

Peter woke up and felt really hungry. He got dressed and trudged down to the kitchen and grabbed a Banana. As he was eating it, he grabbed a yogurt. He sat down at the kitchen side and began to practically inhale his breakfast. As the day progressed, Peter's stomach grew more restless. He felt nauseous and his stomach was cramping around where his intestines would be. His stomach keep growling and making unhappy noises as well... all day. While he was in the lab, he felt his stomach begin bubbling. He thought that he was just hungry. WRONG! When he grabbed a bar of chocolate, his stomach cramped again and Peter pulled his arm down and hissed, grabbing it in a vice-like grip. Peter panted as he felt his stomach rebel. He had enough time to knock a plastic bowl off of the side and retch into it on the floor.

Tony came in at the wrong time.

Tony caught Peter doubled over at the waist, arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. "Pete?" He asked, edging closer. Then he drew back when Peter began to gag and heave. Tony slowly stepped forwards and placed a hand on his back whilst it heaved. It jumped with every heave his body was making. "Ok... ok, easy there, champ... don't wanna hurt your self..." Peter either didn't hear him or didn't care. He kept throwing up. When he stopped, Tony nudged the bowl _(thank god!)_ away and sent for a robot to come on clean it. He grabbed Peter's shoulders and began to direct him when he heard a loud grumble. Tony's eyes widened as he looked at Peter, expecting a look, when all he saw was Peter's face tightly screwed up, arms wrapped around his abdomen. "Pete? Are you ok?" Tony jumped back as Peter began heaving, hard. "Whoah, there Peter... slow down bud! You'll hurt yourself!" Tony watched in horror as Peter kept heaving, each one more vicious than the last. When he stopped again, after Tony had called (another) bot, he made Peter look at him. "Ok... you throw up one more time, and it's an IV..." He looked at Peter as Peter's chest jumped forwards slightly. Tony sighed, "Might as well get it out," And Peter threw up again. Tony grabbed his shoulders and steered him towards the MedBay.

When he realised that Peter was half-passed out, Tony took his body weight. Suddenly, half-way down in the elevator, Peter crossed his legs and whined. "What's up, now, Peter?" Tony couldn't help but allow the slight annoyance seep into his tone. Peter just whined again and crossed his legs tighter. "You need the bathroom?" Peter did say anything, but kept his lips in a tight line. Before they'd even reached their destination, Tony felt something wet run down his legs and screwed his eyes tightly shut. He hauled Peter out of the lift, and then realised that Peter had passed out.

Then he'd hooked him up to an IV, a catheter and left him to sleep.

Cue now. Peter blushed, heavily. He was about to apologise when Tony gave him a look. "No apologies necessary. Though, an explanation would have been nicer than throwing up on the floor and pissing down my leg?" Peter stuttered, "I have a histamine allergy? It makes me vomit..." Tony sighed. "Kid, you _need_ to tell me these things."

Then waited.

"You owe me a new pair of pants."


End file.
